Just A Fantasy
by PortiaInAStorm
Summary: "You've probably never had so much as an impure thought about a guy in your whole life, Sandra Dee." The ambiance (and alcohol) of a high school house party leads Marley to indulge in a rather uncharacteristic fantasy... (Two-shot.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_.

**A/N:** Okay, I honest-to-god have never written anything like this before; this is my first time writing smut of any kind, and boy did I pick an unconventional place to start. This chapter is comparatively tame (warnings, I guess, for a little bit of making out and underage drinking), but the next chapter gets the tiniest bit... well, sexy, so if that's not your cup of tea I'll understand. If it is your cup of tea, though, please know that I'm way out of my comfort zone, so I'd love to hear what you think in a review! (Or a PM, if you're shy!)

* * *

Marley Rose was out of her element.

She was in a hot, crowded, dimly lit room full of teenagers. The stereo in the corner was pumping out an assortment of summer party songs with the base cranked up so high that the air actually seemed to be throbbing. Everywhere around her were people she vaguely recognized from school, all dancing and laughing and drinking and generally having a good time.

Why, oh why, had she let Kitty talk her into this? Why in the world would she, Marley Rose, the lunchlady's pride and joy, the sweet and virginal good girl, want to go to a stranger's house party full of cheerleaders and athletes? The very same people who would throw slushies at her if they met her in the halls at school?

Apparently, access to a keg and a few hours made the McKinley High jocks a lot friendlier. But even with her everyday nemeses willing to bump-and-grind with her on the (living room) dance floor or challenge her to a friendly game of flip-cup, Marley still felt like she didn't quite belong. She moved through the party aimlessly, trying to seem like she was moving with a purpose so she didn't feel so entirely awkward, when to her immense relief she spotted Jake and Kitty through the open garage door, facing a couple of members of the basketball team in what looked like a heated game of beer pong. Sidestepping her way around a couple who were enthusiastically making out in the doorway, Marley made her way to Jake's side. "How's it going?"

Jake grinned down at her, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss on the forehead. "We're on _fire._" They both watched as Kitty took a shot and sank it, before doing a celebratory shimmy that most of the guys in the room seemed to enjoy.

"_Who's_ on the basketball team again, guys?" Kitty crowed as one of her opponents missed his shot, inciting laughter from the onlookers. "With aim like that, it's no wonder McKinley's got a losing record!"

Marley smiled with the others, but Jake must have noticed how forced it was. "You okay, Marley?"

"Uh huh. Fine." Marley said with a smile, tilting her face up for a kiss. He tasted like beer, but Marley didn't mind. Jake's kisses always made her heart pound a little harder. "I think it's your turn." she said when they separated.

Kitty was holding out a ping pong ball to him. "You're damn right it's your turn. Don't screw this up, Puckerman. We're so close." There was one cup left on their opponents' side of the table.

Jake released Marley and took the ball, lining up his shot. When he made it, a cheer went up through the garage and Jake laughed as he was suddenly the recipient of a hailstorm of high fives and claps on the back. Marley stood a few feet back, watching him fondly, even a little enviously... he made fitting in here look so effortless.

Oh yeah... _this _was why she'd agreed to come. It was really good to see Jake being a happy, normal high school kid, hanging out with his friends. She knew he had always had trouble finding a place to fit in due to his loner tendencies and his biracial heritage, so when he'd asked her to come with him to party with McKinley's athletic set, she had wanted to be a good girlfriend and accompany him. He was a model boyfriend, and he never asked her to do anything out of her comfort zone. And if she got to see him smile like that, she'd happily grin and bear the awkwardness for one night.

Kitty sauntered over and hooked her arm around Marley's neck. "You look miserable. Are you still sober?"

"Uh... I had a beer when we got here." Marley offered feebly.

Kitty sighed with annoyance. "That was like two hours ago." she looked around and gestured to one of the guys. "Hey, Tim!" When he looked over, she pointed at Marley. "This girl needs another drink."

"Sure thing." Tim smiled at Marley in a way that he probably wouldn't in the halls of McKinley and opened the minifridge behind him. "Jello shot?"

"No." Marley denied, shaking her head.

"Yes." Kitty said, overruling her. Tim handed them each a tiny plastic cup filled with Jello. Kitty clinked hers against Marley's. "Come on, Laura Ingalls. Loosen up. One Jello shot won't kill you."

Marley rolled her eyes and took the shot, enjoying the burning sensation as the cheap alcohol slid down her throat. Then Kitty grabbed a beer can, opened it, and placed it in Marley's hand. "Drink this, but don't let it out of your sight." she warned.

"Kitty..." Marley protested.

"Relax." Kitty directed. "Trust me, okay?"

Marley refrained from pointing out that the last time she'd done that, she'd ended up in an eating disorder clinic. Kitty was different now, and it wasn't fair to hold that against her. "Okay." she gave in with a half smile.

Kitty began towing her toward the door. "We're going to go get our dance on." she announced to the guys. "Jake, you're gonna have to find a new partner."

"Have fun." Jake said, dismissing Kitty, but Marley didn't miss the secret wink meant just for her. Maybe it was just the Jello shot that made that warmth bloom in her stomach, but she didn't think so.

Kitty, of course, barreled through the crowd of groping teens effortlessly, dragging Marley along for the ride, until they were in the middle of the dance floor. It was hot, and the beer was cold, and it did get easier to relax as the alcohol made its way into her system. Marley even tried out some of her less-dorky glee club dance moves, to Kitty's laughing approval. An arm snaked around her waist from behind and Marley suddenly found her back pressed against the chest of a random stranger, gyrating to the music. When she shot a look of wide-eyed alarm at Kitty, the cheerleader just grinned and gave her the 'O-K' symbol.

She managed to extricate herself from the stranger as the songs changed and slipped out of the dancing crowd, Kitty giggling at her side. "Oh my gosh!" Marley said, flushing with heat and embarrassment. "I didn't even know that guy!"

"You know him better now!" Kitty laughed.

"Too well..." Marley said, thinking of how closely they'd danced. "I shouldn't have... I mean, Jake..."

"Oh please." Kitty rolled her eyes. "It was just dancing. Jake's fine. Don't be such a prude."

"I'm not a prude!" Marley argued.

"You _so_ are." Kitty said. "You've probably never had so much as an impure _thought_ about a guy in your whole life, Sandra Dee."

Marley scoffed, blushing just a little. "Whatever, Kitty."

"Hey, Wilde!" Kitty was beckoned from across the room by a football player who was surrounded by a circle of people. "We need a couple more girls over here for spin the bottle!"

Kitty sized up the situation and raised one perfectly-plucked eyebrow. "Seriously? Are we still in sixth grade? What's next, a pinata?"

The football player shrugged his broad shoulders. "Hey, if you don't wanna play..."

"I'm in." Kitty decided. "But my friend here is too much of a pr-"

Marley clapped her hand over Kitty's mouth before she could finish. "I am not!" she said. "But I'm not going to cheat on Jake!"

"Spin the bottle doesn't count as cheating." Kitty assured her. "It's just a stupid game."

Reluctantly, Marley sat down in the circle beside Kitty. She was right, it was a harmless game... but Marley felt a little thrill of anticipation run through her. It wasn't like she was interested in any of these guys; she was perfectly happy with Jake. But she couldn't help but wonder. In her whole life, she'd only kissed two boys... what would it feel like to kiss number three?

One of the Cheerios started the spinning, squealing in delight when it landed on the second-string quarterback, who, truth be told, was kind of cute. After pulling her in for a kiss—a kiss rather more heated than she'd be totally comfortable giving in public, Marley thought nervously—he spun the bottle again.

Marley's stomach clenched with a sudden bout of nerves as the bottle neck swung towards her, but relaxed when it edged past and landed on Kitty instead. Flashing a Cheshire grin, Kitty crawled across the circle and captured the football player's lips, quirking a saucy eyebrow as she pulled back and resumed her place in the circle.

Marley continued to feel the nerves with each spin of the bottle, but little by little, the beer was doing its work and the tension and awkwardness started to abate, leaving her feeling flushed with warmth and laughter. When the bottle finally landed on her, she broke into giggles at the teasing _ooh_s of the other players and looked across the circle.

The spinner was a tall, freckled blond boy, one she recognized as a basketball player from going to watch Jake and Ryder's games. The tentative look he gave her made her wonder if he recognized her too... as Jake's girlfriend. He scooted over next to her, and Marley closed her eyes, prepared to give him a quick peck and nothing more. She _definitely_ wouldn't open her mouth.

It was over before it began, a quick press of the lips before he pulled away to the sounds of groans and jeering from the other players. Marley's eyes fluttered open in confusion. She hadn't been planning to _really_ kiss him, but she'd expected more than _that_. Why had he pulled away so soon? She saw the boy look at someone behind her, and she started to turn, but Kitty distracted her with an elbow in the ribs and a reminder that it was her turn to spin. She reached out and spun the bottle.

A new person squeezed into the circle, hunkering down between her and Kitty. Marley smiled brightly. "Ryder! I didn't know you were here!"

He gave her that goofy grin that always made her heart skip a beat, and tonight was no exception. "I don't usually come to these things. Kind of surprised to see you here though."

She wasn't sure if he meant at the party in general or in the circle playing spin-the-bottle, but she blushed anyway, ducking her head. "Yeah, well... I don't usually come to these things." she repeated his own words back to him. It was the understatement of the year. He laughed.

One of the Cheerios clapped with glee as the bottle stopped, pointing straight at Ryder. It took a moment for him and Marley to break eye contact long enough to realize what had happened. Marley's heart dropped into her stomach. Jake might forgive her for kissing a random stranger during a game of spin-the-bottle, but he certainly wouldn't be happy to hear of her kissing Ryder, who, after all, had been his chief rival for her heart.

"Oh." he said, looking startled. "Oh...well. You don't have to. I'm not really playing." He started to stand and was booed by the other players, raising his hands in a good-natured gesture of _I-know,-I'm-the-worst._ "I'm going to get some air."

Marley stood up too. "I could use some air too."

Ignoring the protests of the bottle spinners, they made their way toward the back door. But no sooner had they reached the patio than they realized they weren't alone... an overly amorous couple was occupying the backyard hammock.

Marley looked at Ryder, cheeks aflame. "You know, there's plenty of air inside."

"Good point." he agreed quickly, holding the door open for her to reenter the house. They both laughed as they sat down on the staircase leading to the second floor.

"I'm glad you're here." Marley confessed. "I never know how to talk to people at these types of things."

"I'm glad you're here too." Ryder told her. "But you've got other friends here. Why aren't you with Jake?"

She waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the garage. "He's hanging with the guys." she said, before looking at him pointedly. "Which begs the question: why aren't _you_ with Jake?"

He grinned at her joke. "I haven't seen him. Haven't been here that long."

"Well you came at the perfect time to rescue me." Marley said. "Spin-the-bottle isn't all it's cracked up to be. But why'd you get here so late?"

"I wasn't planning on coming... Actually, I was sitting at home, kind of hoping that Katie would come online." He scuffed his shoe along the sideboard, looking embarrassed, before lifting his eyes to meet hers again. "I know you probably think I'm stupid to keep talking to her after she's lied to me and stood me up-"

She found his knee with her hand and squeezed it. "I don't think you're stupid."

He shrugged. "Anyway, she didn't come online and I realized I should be out _doing_ something, you know? Hanging out with real people for a change. Not that Katie's not real, just-"

"I get it." Marley said softly. Ryder's catfishing situation had been a source of mixed feelings for her—pity for Ryder, hope that he might have found someone to love, anger that that someone would try to take advantage of him, trepidation at who it could possibly be... maybe a little bit of jealousy, that he was so into this 'Katie.' "It must be lonely to not know who you're talking to."

"It is." Ryder admitted. "I mean, it's better than nothing at all, to know that someone, whoever it may be, cares, but-"

"People care, Ry." Marley cut him off. "It's not just Katie."

He placed a hand on top of her hand that was resting on his knee. "I know. I know people care, and I know I've got some really great friends, and I'm so grateful for you guys. But having someone be _mine_... well, that's different."

He was so sincere, so vulnerable, that it made her heart physically hurt. The longing in his voice made her wish she was still the one he was longing for. It was probably the alcohol that made her brave, her body warm and thrumming with life, and she leaned in towards him. "I owe you a kiss..." she murmured. "From spin-the-bottle..."

His eyes fell closed, and his face moved closer, but at the last minute he tilted his head so that it was their foreheads pressing together instead of their mouths. "...We can't. This isn't a game to me."

Marley shrank back, feeling the sting of a rejected kiss for the second time tonight. "Oh..." she said hoarsely. "You... you don't want to-"

"I _want_ to." Ryder said so vehemently that she couldn't help but believe him. When she smiled, he groaned. "But we've both been drinking, and, well... just, not like this." he sighed heavily. "...Probably not at all. Even if... well... Jake would always be between us."

"Mm." Marley's head dropped onto his shoulder. How could she have been so stupid as to come onto Ryder like that? He was right: it would only complicate things between her and Jake, and him and Jake.

Nothing good could come of it.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. She wished she could blame it on the alcohol, but... it wasn't all the alcohol. Some of these feelings were all her.

"It's okay." he said, and his hand came up to rest on the back of her head, combing through her hair comfortingly.

His fingers felt so good against her scalp, and she could feel herself relaxing into him despite herself. She yawned, picking her head up from his shoulder. "I'm getting kind of tired."

He gave her a soft smile and tilted his head toward the top of the stairs. "Go lie down. I'll find Jake and let him know you're ready to leave."

"Thank you." she sighed gratefully, letting him help her to her feet.

Then he was gone.

She wobbled a little bit on her high heels as she ascended the rest of the stairs. The upstairs hallway was long and dark and filled with expensive artwork. She made a wide circle around a table where a few beer cans lay strewn around a fragile-looking porcelain vase, having a sudden vision of herself accidentally tripping and smashing it.

Reaching the first door, she put her hand on the handle and pushed it in. Immediately, she regretted not knocking, since the room—more specifically, the bed—was currently very much _ocupado_. The couple in the bed didn't seem to notice her, or, if they did, they didn't mind. For a long moment, she watched, transfixed, as they moved together in tandem, panting, moaning.

She felt the blush spread from her cheeks to her scalp, her neck, her chest. Realizing that she shouldn't be watching this, she tore her eyes away and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Tentatively, she knocked at the door to the next room, and finding it empty, slipped inside.

The lace curtains in the bedroom were partially open, and moonlight streamed in, throwing a long rectangle of light across the bed. A few coats were piled on the bed—storage for some of the party guests, but Marley ignored them, crawling up beside them and lying down. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

* * *

She felt... strange. Tipsy, from the beer, sure. A little woozy, a little tired; it had been a long week. But she also felt warm, that blushing, tingling warmth she sometimes felt when Jake kissed her particularly passionately, or when she secretly read those certain parts of her mom's romance novels.

Marley wasn't completely naïve about her sexuality... she and Jake had gone... well... _most_ of the way. But now, tonight... she felt different. Ready. She closed her eyes, imagining Jake leaning over her, hands in her hair, hips pressed against hers, a pair of lips nuzzling her ear, Ryder's soft, low voice whispering her name—

Her eyes shot open.

It wasn't the first time she'd caught herself imagining Ryder when she should be thinking only of Jake. She'd done it the day Jake had taken her to the pottery room as a Valentine's present: imagined Ryder's voice, his eyes... his hands. And since then... well, she'd done it more than once.

Something was pressing uncomfortably into her back, and she shifted, pulling out one of the jackets she'd been lying on out from underneath her. As she tossed it back onto the top of the pile, something fell from the pocket and lay there on the bedspread, glowing.

A cell phone.

She couldn't say what exactly possessed her to do it, but she picked it up and opened a new message, typing in Ryder's cell phone number from memory. In the text box, she typed _Meet me upstairs. 2__nd__ bedroom on the right. -Katie xoxo._

She hit send and sat there on the bed, heart pounding in anticipation. Why had she done that? What was she hoping would happen?

It felt like forever before she heard footsteps in the hall, but it was probably less than two minutes. She climbed off the moonlit bed, hiding in the shadows behind the door as it slowly opened.

"Katie?" Ryder's whisper was so low it was barely there as he ducked into the room. He made a startled half-gasp as Marley pushed the door closed behind him, pressing one finger to his lips to silence him.

Then she replaced the finger with her lips.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her back, pulling her tight against his body in a way that appealed to that primal need she'd been feeling all night. Her own hands ran up the hard planes of his body and tangled into his shaggy hair, and she pressed him up against the closed door, enjoying the soft groan that escaped him at her action.

When he finally broke away, it was only to gasp out another girl's name. "_Katie._"

Marley felt that rush of jealousy again, the same one she'd felt earlier with Ryder, on the stairs. But she couldn't be the one doing this to him, lying to him, messing with his head. "Oh god. Ryder. Wait. I'm not Katie." she confessed.

She could tell the moment he recognized her voice; his whole body tensed at once and he pulled his hands away from her as if burned. "Marley?" With one arm he reached over and flipped the light switch, flooding the bedroom with light that they both blinked and cringed away from.

The way he was staring at her with shock and desire and betrayal and confusion and red, kiss-swollen lips was making Marley feel more naked than she'd ever been. "Ryder—" she whispered.

"What did you-? I mean, do you-? How? Why?" He was too stunned to even know what to ask.

"I'm not Katie." Marley said again. "I'm sorry I lied to get you up here. It's just that... I wish I was. Her. Katie." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the confusion plain on his face. She lifted her hand and placed it over his, which was still resting on the switchplate. "I can't do this with the lights on."

She flipped the switch again to turn off the lights.

He didn't turn them back on.

"Okay." he whispered hoarsely.

She was fully aware that she was hiding behind the darkness when she spoke again. "I wish I was Katie because I wish I was as brave as Katie. Sure, she hides behind a fake screen name, but at least she had the guts to admit that she feels something for you. She's lied to you. I've lied to you _and_ myself."

"Marley, what are you saying?" She couldn't see him anymore, but she could tell he was in turmoil just from his voice—the hope, the dread, the pain was audible.

"I have feelings for you." Marley finished meekly.

"No." he said. She heard him put his hand on the doorknob, but it didn't twist. "You can't. We can't. We talked about this, remember?"

"I know I can't. But I do." she answered. "But it's not just about feelings, Ry. I want you."

"Marley..." he groaned, and the sound sent a shiver right through her. "You're not yourself right now. Don't do something you're going to regret."

"But I _am_ myself." she confessed. "I think about you all the time, Ryder. Kissing me, touching me..."

His voice cracked as he asked, "What about Jake?"

"I love Jake too." Marley said, and Ryder suddenly went very still. She knew that she'd pretty much implied that she loved Ryder as well, and maybe she should have been embarrassed about that, but she was trying to be honest with him right now, and that was the way she felt.

There was a tap on the door and Ryder jumped guiltily, taking a few steps away from her, smoothing his hair down with one hand. "Come in." they both said together.

The door cracked open and Jake's head popped in. "Hey guys, what's up? ...I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he said jokingly.

Marley's heart started beating double-time. She didn't know whether it was from Jake's sudden appearance, from almost being caught kissing Ryder... or from the idea that was beginning to form in her head. A ridiculous idea. A bad, naughty idea. "Not interrupting." she said breathily.

"Nope." Ryder managed to choke out an agreement.

Jake came into the room and stood behind Marley, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Ryder said you were ready to go?"

Marley leaned back into him, enjoying the feel of being cradled against his strong chest, but she never broke eye contact with Ryder. "I think I changed my mind." she said slowly. "I want to stay." She let her head turn until her eyes were resting on the bed.

Behind her, she heard Jake swallow. "Marls, are you saying—?"

"Mmm." Marley hummed her assent.

Without turning her loose, Jake used one hand to push her hair over one shoulder, dipping his head to kiss her neck. "We don't have to do this now, babe. Not like this. Not unless you're sure."

Marley let her eyes fall closed as he nuzzled and nipped. "You said... you said, when we did this, we could do it my way. Whatever I wanted."

"Whatever you want." he promised.

Ryder had stood motionless while all of this was happening, and now he broke for the door. "Well... I'm just gonna—"

Marley straightened in Jake's arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

Once again, Ryder stood with his hand on the doorknob, frozen in place. "What?"

"What?" Jake echoed, pulling his lips away from her neck.

Marley felt her face heating up. "It's just that I've had this... thought. A... a _fantasy_, really." The word made her blush even harder, and momentarily she thought she might pass out from all the blood rushing to her face as she gasped out, "Ryder, _stay_. With us."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed (you guys make me laugh!), favorited, or followed this story. I wasn't expecting much of a response at all, so I appreciate the reassurance that you're at least interested lol.

While not the most depraved thing I've ever read, here's where it starts to get somewhat filthy, so if you're a kid, go read a real book. Seriously. Mark Twain is pretty funny.

Everyone else: have a ball!

* * *

_"Ryder, **stay**. With us." _

The words—the _proposition_—was out there now, and Marley couldn't take it back, even if she'd wanted to.

Ryder was still frozen by the door. He definitely didn't move towards her and Jake... but he also didn't leave.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Jake growled into her ear. "You're telling me you want _him_?"

"I want you both." Marley whispered.

"Marley—" Jake protested.

"Just kiss me, Jake."

To her profound amazement, Jake obeyed, dropping his mouth back to her neck. His kisses were harsher than before, more teeth, more tongue, as though he was trying to mark her... he probably was. Reaching up, she curled one hand around the back of his head, holding him close. With the other, she reached out towards the other boy, still hovering by the door. "Ryder..."

Something in him snapped, and he twisted the lock on the doorknob before turning around and striding back to her. Her arm wrapped around his neck as his lips crashed into hers, hot and passionate, robbing her of breath. Her head was spinning. Was this really happening? Jake at her back, Ryder's lips on hers... a little moan ripped from her throat without her knowledge or consent.

Jake growled low in his own throat, pulling Marley even closer. She gasped as she felt him against her. Ryder grew bolder, easing his tongue inside her mouth. Jake's hands worked up under her shirt, caressing her hips, her flat stomach, fingers dipping ever-so-slightly under the waistband of her jeans. He was demanding her attention now, and Marley ripped her lips from Ryder's and turned her head, finding Jake's. His mouth was hot, familiar. He tasted like beer; she wondered if she tasted like Ryder.

Ryder's hands rested awkwardly on her upper arms, and she slid her arm from around his neck to find one of his hands, lacing it with her own and bringing it to her chest. He huffed out a little, disbelieving laugh as he found himself cupping her breast. His thumb swiped over the nipple and she moaned again. In her peripheral vision, she could see the white of his teeth as he grinned in the dark, and she reached out and grabbed the zipper of his hoodie, pulling it down and yanking him closer.

He shrugged off the hoodie, dropping it to the ground, and she slipped her hand under his t-shirt, exploring the muscled abdomen she'd seen in the 'Men of McKinley' calendar, but never touched. Not to be outdone, Jake removed his hands from her long enough to strip off his own shirt, leaving Marley's back pressed against a hot, hard expanse of bare skin. She could feel Ryder's fingers trembling as he reached for the top button on her button-down shirt, and she murmured a nonverbal assent, meeting his eyes to let him know it was okay. "Better than okay." she whispered, and he ducked his head with a blush, refocusing on his task.

Jake's thumb had found the button on her jeans, flicking it open, teasing her zipper. That pulsing heat in her lower stomach was intensifying to the point where it was almost painful, and she gave a little whimper: "_Yes..._"

Ryder got the last button and slid her shirt down off her arms, taking just a moment to appreciate her white skin glowing in the moonlight before encircling her bare waist with his hands and lowering his head to kiss the swells of her breasts that peeked out above her plain cotton bra.

Jake's teeth scraped along the line of her spine as he lowered himself to his knees, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her unbuttoned jeans and dragging them down her thighs. She shivered as she was exposed to the cool air, nothing but a pair of thin panties between her and... them. She leaned on Ryder for support as Jake lifted her leg, easing the shoe off of her foot and pulling the jean leg the rest of the way off. With every inch the denim slipped lower, he planted another hot, open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her leg. Placing her bare foot back on the ground, he started on the other leg.

Ryder's lips abandoned her breasts and worked their way up her neck, gentle caresses over the trail of hickeys Jake had left. "You okay, Marley?" he whispered when he came to her ear.

She nodded. "Yes. _God,_ yes." He found the clasp on her bra and released it. The straps slithered off her shoulders and it pooled at her feet with the rest of her clothes, but Ryder didn't look down at her, instead continuing to stare into her eyes with that same adoration she always saw in him. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled his forehead to hers, their faces centimeters apart. "Are _you_? I... I know this isn't exactly what you wanted..."

He pressed a single, sweet kiss to her lips, reminding her of the one he'd given her after Mr. Schue's wedding. "I would do anything for you, Marley."

"We both would." Jake reminded her with a kiss at the highest point of her thigh, sending an involuntary shiver through her.

"I know..." Marley said, her heart swollen with emotion. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and Ryder began to kiss them away. Jake rose to his feet, nudging Ryder away to take Marley's face in his hands. Ryder pushed back, standing his ground.

It was all so overwhelming, and Marley stepped between them, despite the fact that she was wearing nothing but her underwear. "Wait, guys..." When they were looking at her expectantly, there was nothing left to say but "Clothes. Bed."

Within seconds Jake was shucking off his jeans while Ryder yanked his t-shirt over his head. Jake grabbed the pile of coats and dropped them to the ground while Marley helped Ryder push his jeans to join them on the floor. Divested of all but their underwear, they stood together for a moment, panting, eyes locked in the dimness of the room.

Jake came up behind her and she gasped as he scooped her up, bridal-style, into his arms. Cradled against his body, she could feel his heart pounding against her own chest. She cupped his face in her hand. "_Jake..._" she whispered.

He pressed his forehead against her temple. "_I love you._" he murmured for her ears only. Effortlessly, as if she weighed nothing, he took the few steps across the room and deposited her gently on the bed. She fell back on the bedspread, arms sprawled, hair fanning out around her head, feeling more wanton and sexual than she'd ever imagined herself being. She felt naked, vulnerable, and yet, at the same time, incredibly powerful. She opened her eyes at the same time as Ryder tugged the curtains closed, and then none of them could see.

The mattress sank down on one side. A hand skimmed over her stomach, fingers twisted into her hair as a mouth met hers and they kissed deeply, urgently. They were all way past embarrassment now, and she didn't even think about it as she operated on instinct, finding the waistband of his boxers and slipping her hand inside.

Two more hands rested on her knees, soft and hot, slowly sliding upwards until the thumbs hooked around the waistband of her panties. But instead of the expected tug and the feeling of cool air on her newly-exposed flesh, she felt hot breath dampening the thin cotton. Lips. A gentle scrape of teeth.

A jolt went through her and she couldn't hold back a moan. All it would take to know who was who was to reach a hand down to his hair... but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

And then it was all a blur of blackness and sensation—sweat-slicked skin, swollen lips, hands everywhere, fumbling in the dark, the ripping of foil, pants and moans, a little bit of pain, a little more pleasure, soft laughter, quiet cursing. In the darkness, anything could happen without repercussions, and Marley let it overwhelm her, flow through her, pour into her. She fell gasping into the pillows, her body shivering, pulsing, weak as water...

"_Marley... Marley?"_

* * *

A little shake of her shoulder roused her from her relaxed state, and she let out a little groan. "Mhmm?"

"Hey, wake up." A finger softly stroked across her cheek.

"...Jake?" she murmured groggily, opening her eyes. Moonlight streamed in through the uncovered window as she looked up into her boyfriend's handsome face. She smiled. "Hey..."

He grinned back. "Hey yourself. You ready to go home?"

Suddenly, the memory of her dream came back to her all at once, and she sat up with a jolt, causing Jake to scoot back in alarm. Her heart rate seemed to triple and her hands flew to her hips, subconsciously checking her clothes. She could feel herself blushing violently.

"Whoa, you okay?" Jake asked. "I didn't mean to startle you; I didn't think you'd be sleeping that deeply."

"I told you she was tired." Came another voice. If it was at all possible, Marley blushed even brighter as she realized that Ryder was there too, standing in the doorway.

Jake helped her off the bed with one hand, grabbing her jacket from the pile of coats with the other. As he tried to drape it over her shoulders, she pushed him away. "I'm... I'm warm enough." she assured him quickly, trying to ignore the way her skin was prickling with desire at the slightest touch. In fact, she felt like she was burning up.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kind of flushed." Ryder was frowning at her, reaching out a hand to feel her forehead.

For just a second, her eyes fell closed and she had to slap his hand away before a moan could wrench itself loose from her throat. "I'm fine." she promised them both despite sounding oddly out of breath, even to herself. "Really. Just... a weird dream. You know, I think I_ am_ ready to head home."

She kept her gaze fixed on the floorboards... _someday_ she might be able to look Jake or Ryder in the eyes again... but today was not that day. Not while the echoes of that weird dream were still horribly fresh in her mind.

That weird, dirty, inappropriate, amazing, _incredibly erotic_ dream.

Thankfully, neither boy questioned her any further, because she wasn't even ready to explain what had happened in that dream to _herself_... not for a million dollars would she describe a single moment of it to _them_. As Jake and Ryder walked out of the bedroom, she had to take a few deep, calming breaths through her nose before she could even follow.

_...And Kitty thought she was a prude._

* * *

A/N: Thus ends my short foray into, um, threesome smut. I doubt I'll be writing anything like it again, but it was fun to experiment lol. Let me know what you thought. (Incidentally, this is exactly how my creative writing teacher told me NOT to write a sex scene (too much description), so go ahead and critique me as harshly as you please.) ;P

Above all, _thank you_ for reading!


End file.
